Charms at the Chime
by Epicocity
Summary: Oneshot. She didn't want a fuss to be made about it. That was just who she was as a person. Yet there was no denying that all it could take was one action to make that day the most perfect day she'd ever dreamed of. Light Amourshipping.


**This fic is a present for my wonderful friend, Luky! Happy Birthday! (And yes, I still used the English names because ease of reading for others. Sorry!)**

 **Author: Epicocity**

 **Rating: K**

 **Pairings: Slight Amourshipping**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

 **Charms at the Chime**

A Pokémon Fanfiction

It was a conversation that Serena didn't expect.

In fact, it was a conversation that, in reality, she never wanted to have. Not because she didn't appreciate it or anything, but rather because she preferred not making life about herself. That, and she didn't want to take away from anything that anyone else was doing or planned to do, and that included both Pancham and Braixen. To that end, when Clemont opened his mouth at dinner that night, with the traveling quartet having stopped at the nearest Center in town for a breather, Serena nearly flipped out.

"That's right! Tomorrow's a big day for you, isn't it, Serena?" the inventor asked. Bonnie turned her big eyes up to her brother, shoving a whole piece of cake in her mouth as Dedenne nibbled on a cookie happily. Serena gulped, body freezing up. Her mind had been running through a performance routine that she was considering when he'd asked, so to be so brutally jarred out of that zone wasn't pretty. "I'd nearly forgotten."

"Um…w-what are you talking about, Clemont?" she decided to laugh out nervously. Next to her, Ash had stopped eating, leaning back with a full stomach. Pikachu did the same, and the duo turned their eyes to Serena. Instantly, she started to blush profusely. "Tomorrow's just another day…un-unless you mean the results of the latest Showcase being shown."

"No, I meant-"

"What's going on?" Ash asked, tilting his head a bit, while Pikachu emulated him perfectly. The blush was now creeping up Serena's neck, and she coughed a little, standing while she did so. Her tossed salad was catapulted forward a bit, scattering on the table, with one of the leaves landing on Dedenne's head. "Serena, you okay?"

"Um…uh…just…Clemont, I need your help!" Serena insisted. Before she even considered anything else, Serena shot forward, grabbing her friend's hand and beginning to pull him towards a quiet section of the Pokémon Center. Ash and Bonnie watched the two of them go, looking towards each other and blinking in confusion.

Ash clearly didn't let that confusion settle for long, bounding from his chair and turning to his Pokémon behind him. "Well, let's get some special trainin' in!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered. From in front of Serena, Clemont yelled over her shoulder.

"Ash, just remember, you agreed to help with the shopping this time!"

"Yeah, I know! Just a couple rounds, then," Ash assured him, stretching alongside his Pokémon. Serena swallowed, watching him and his physique for a minute, before finally ensuring that she and Clemont were sequestered enough to talk without a busybody like Bonnie overhearing. Thankfully, she and Dedenne seemed more interested in training with Ash.

"Clemont, don't say _anything_!" Serena suddenly hissed once the pair was out of earshot from the more exuberant members of their party. Now, it was Clemont's turn to blink at the honey blonde, as if unsure what she was asking of him. His brain was clearly on shopping for supplies, so the Performer allowed her friend a moment to catch up as swiftly as he could. He did so.

"Are you sure?" he asked, folding his arms now that they were free of Serena's grip. She nodded profusely, enough to nearly make her fedora fall off of her head. Clemont didn't look particularly pleased by that note, but sighed a little to show his agreement. "Is there a reason that you don't want to?"

"Well, we're getting pretty close to Anistar City at this point, and I don't want to distract Ash from training. Plus, I need to work on my routine. Doing anything to distract all of us wouldn't be helpful for that," Serena answered, looking just a little sheepish. Clemont began to tap his chin, like he was considering the words. When he started nodding, Serena had a feeling that she'd won him over quite easily.

"All right, I won't say anything, then. Just better hope the others don't remember it, I guess…" he said to her. She nodded, while the inventor brought a hand to the back of his head. He started walking away, making Serena exhale a bit in relief that the lemon blond wouldn't be fussing any more than necessary. However, before he'd completely departed, he stopped and looked back. "Mind if I make something for you, though? Anything?"

"Clemont, it's okay! Thanks for remembering. That's what matters," Serena laughed out. Clemont took that with a smile, though Serena knew he was thinking about what to make for tomorrow's meal, in order for it to have a modicum of something special for her, anyway. To know that he cared lightened her as the inventor stepped over, cleaning off their table and moving to grab his bag. Serena leaned back against the wall, noticing both Pancham and Braixen coming over to her, looking on with skepticism.

Once more, Serena exhaled, letting her body relax. She really didn't want them to fuss over this at all. It had been mere accident, near the start of their adventures in Kalos, that this piece of information had slipped out of her. She'd been trying to get her Pokédex to work without actually scanning a Pokémon when it had just so suddenly blurted that little nugget of info out. Ash had questioned it, while Bonnie had lit up, but Serena tried to quiet the device and admit that it was a piece of information she didn't think would be important.

Evidently, she hadn't thought so far ahead as to believe (at the time) that she'd still be traveling with Ash and the others when it became relevant.

She should have at least known better when it came to Clemont remembering, but Ash and Bonnie seemed as oblivious as ever. That was good, as it meant they could all focus on their own tasks rather than being distracted by something silly. A simple phone call back home would suffice to handle her duties for tomorrow. And with that thought line cemented, Serena turned to her Pokémon partners with a wide grin.

"Well, enough about that! Let's do some practice!" she cried out, pumping her fists. Pancham and Braixen agreed with that rather joyously. Together, the team made their way for the battlefield connected to the Pokémon Center, and the sliding doors that led to them. As she was heading out, Ash was making his way back in, grinning at her with a bit of sweat on his brow. She smiled at him while he stopped, as if he was wanting to say something.

Serena waited, tilting her own head in wondering of just what he was going to say. Her mind ran through a number of possibilities, especially as he seemed to give some thought to it. That was only evident by his mouth opening and closing once, though. Then, he reached over and clasped her shoulder. For a second, Serena thought he was looking at the ribbon he'd given her, but it turned out to not be the case.

"Have a great practice! Can't wait to see your next routine!" Ash said with his usual grin, before removing his hand and moving to join Clemont. Serena nodded, feeling fired up to practice like always, and she walked outside.

Bonnie and Dedenne were out there, the two acting like Performers in their own right as the lemon blonde would clasp her tiny companion and throw him, tumbling, through the air. Serena smiled at that and decided to take center stage of the battlefield. To this, Bonnie stopped her own routine to watch with interest.

"Okay, let's try to improve the jumping on the Stone Edge, Braixen," Serena told her first partner. Braixen nodded, and Pancham flipped forward. His paw touched to the ground and the large stones jutted out from the field, creating plinths that allowed Braixen to jump upwards. "Let's try twirling your wand around a little more for some extra effect."

"Brai!" Braixen agreed, starting to spin as she jumped atop the stones. Behind her was left a trail of fiery sparks, and Serena could hear Bonnie clapping wildly. Serena tapped her foot, keeping with a rhythm of her Pokémon's movements, her eyes narrowing a bit in concentration. The whole time she bit her lip in that focus. There was a slight flash in her eyes, and she saw the error before it happened. Braixen jumped, but the twirl carried her just a bit too far, barely landing at the edge of the stone. "Sen!"

"Bonnie, stand back!" Serena called, diving for the girl. Braixen acted instantly, sending a Fire Blast out to steady herself. It collided with the stones and exploded, sending Pancham flying back into a wall, but not quite knocking him out. Serena and Bonnie held their ground, but felt the light dust of the messed-up routine hit them. The honey blonde coughed. "Okay…that didn't work…"

"Pan…" Pancham lamented. Braixen just looked disappointed, gripping to her wand tighter. Seeing that, Serena knew she wasn't giving up, and she stood back on her feet.

"Well, we'll try again, won't we?" she assured her Pokémon. Serena's fists drew close to her chest, and her Pokémon both agreed. Bonnie bounced to her feet, clapping her hands.

"You guys can do it, Serena! Isn't that right, Dedenne?" she asked of her companion. However, there was no chattering response. Serena turned her head, looking around, but having no sight of the Antenna Pokémon. Bonnie was whipping back and forth, becoming a little distressed at not seeing her consistent companion there. Serena felt her stomach sink, feeling that she was responsible for the little one having gone missing. "Dedenne? Dedenne!"

"Return," Serena called to her Pokémon, calling them both back inside their pokeballs. Practicing could come later, especially when one of their own was seemingly missing.

Bonnie was already turning this way and that, clearly trying to find the little one, but unable to see him. Her face was scrunched up in an upset expression, and Serena knew she couldn't leave it that way for long. Dedenne couldn't have gotten far, even from whatever blast had just been created. So, Serena ran forward to the near-panicking Bonnie and quickly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you see him?" the younger girl suddenly asked, big eyes looking up towards Serena with fear. The Performer clasped Bonnie's shoulder tighter, crouching down so that she could be at her level.

"No, but I doubt Dedenne got far. He was with you just a couple minutes ago," Serena insisted before offering Bonnie a light wink. It seemed to do the trick, helping to calm her down and stop her from freaking out. "Knowing Dedenne, he got distracted by a sweet or a stray Electric type. So, let's just try looking, okay?"

"Okay…" Bonnie agreed, hanging her head, but nodding it all the same. Straightening up, Serena looked out into the town proper, scanning the streets beyond the Pokémon Center. She stepped forward, making sure to hold on to Bonnie as she did so. The girl recovered, beginning her own scanning process of the road ahead.

The street was busy enough, but not so congested that it would be impossible to make out the people that were walking along the sidewalks. Some were on their own, briefcases in hand, while others were parents or siblings with their children or younger brothers and sisters. Further down the street, Serena was sure she could see Ash and Clemont carrying the groceries, the trip likely having been a very short one with Clemont's efficiency. The only thing she wasn't able to spot right away was their missing friend, no matter which way they turned their head.

"Dedenne!" Bonnie called out, breaking free and climbing over the bushes to reach the road. It was readily apparent that the younger girl hadn't seen her companion, but had merely tried to get a closer look. Serena gave the street another scan and then tried considering what Dedenne would most likely have disappeared for. Gathering an idea in her mind, Serena reached into her vest and pulled out her tablet, searching up sights of the town.

It didn't take her long to find an easy destination.

"Bonnie, I have an idea!" Serena called to her companion, also clambering over the bushes in order to join her. The lemon blonde looked at her, and Serena once more took her hand, dragging her through the streets. Not that Bonnie had a hard time keeping pace; it actually seemed to be quite easy for her to. "Dedenne loves sweets, and there's a donut shop right down the road. Maybe we'll find him there."

"Great idea, Serena!"

"What's a good idea?" Ash's voice interrupted their conversation. Serena turned her head, realizing that they'd drawn even with the boys, carrying their groceries and stuff in their arms. Clemont was already moving on, his bags looking more stuffed than usual (even if Ash was carrying much more), but Serena didn't pry. Pikachu jumped from his trainer's shoulder to Serena's, glancing at her curiously.

"Dedenne disappeared, but we have an idea of where he is," Serena informed him. Ash nodded, as if he understood the situation. Once he had, he smiled and gave a second nod to Pikachu, who seemed quite comfortable on Serena's shoulder, as if telling him to go along with them. It was a kind gesture, especially when Pikachu's cheeks began to spark, obviously trying to locate Dedenne. "We'll be back soon!"

"Got it!" Ash called, waving at the three of them as they ran in the direction of the donut shop. He nearly dropped his bags in the process, but kept going towards the Center.

Pikachu dropped to the sidewalk, running swiftly along it, and continued to sense for Dedenne. Sure enough, Serena's own guesses and speculations were proving to be correct as the donut stand approached. Bonnie sped up, catching the sight of her partner on top of the little stand, while a woman carrying around what seemed to be a bag of different beads and arrangements placed her order. Dedenne was just salivating over the sight of it as they finished approaching. The woman quickly took note of them.

"Oh, is this little one _your_ partner?" the woman asked. Pikachu stopped, tilting his head as he looked up at the woman, eyes bright and shining at the glimmering beaded bracelets. "I saw him here when I took a break from hawking my wares and he seemed to want a donut so badly."

"Ne ne…" Dedenne agreed, still salivating. Bonnie reached up and grabbed her partner, looking at him sternly.

"If you wanted sweets, you didn't have to run away…" she scolded him, making him look despondent. The woman laughed, reaching over to pat Dedenne on the head before handing both him and Pikachu a bit of donut to nibble on quietly. "Thank you, miss. Oh! What a keeper! Miss can you-"

"Bonnie, not right now!" Serena said nervously, placing a hand on Bonnie's mouth and pulling her back before she could start her usual routine. The young girl seemed to pout, but didn't fight back.

"It's not a problem," the woman stated, offering Bonnie and Serena a wink before handing over donuts to the both of them, as if a gift for seeing Dedenne. "Can I interest either of you girls in a beaded bracelet?"

"I'd love to, but…I think we need to be getting back," Serena admitted with an apologetic face. The woman seemed to understand, and she nodded to Serena, turning away and moving over to the corner of a street where she could continue selling her obviously fancy bracelets. Seeing that Dedenne was secure in the pouting Bonnie's arms, even though the both of them were enjoying their donut, Serena turned away to head back for the Pokémon Center. Pikachu stayed behind a moment, watching the woman, before scampering back to Serena and her shoulder.

In no time, the group had left the donut stand behind, completely vanishing from sight and being replaced with the Center. Ash and Clemont seemed to have already unpacked all of their goods, the two of them quickly noticing that Dedenne was back in Bonnie's possession. Pikachu also returned to Ash's own possession, greeting him jubilantly, with over-enthusiastic gestures. Serena found it adorable, but Ash just nodded, eyes widening a little as though he'd figured something out. Before Serena could think of even asking anything, Ash had given a fist pump and dashed out of the Center as though he'd left something behind in the town.

Looking at Clemont, the honey blonde received no answer, and decided to instead return to the performance training that had been interrupted. That ended up taking most of her time, each and every routine being practiced until it was a blur, all the way until dinner (which Ash had returned before). She did return to it that evening as well, at least until Bonnie was clearly exhausted enough that Clemont had to help get her to bed, all of them seeing her off inside the Center. It wasn't long before Ash was nodding, as well.

"Maybe we should get one last round of training in before sleep, huh, Pikachu?" Ash asked of his partner. Pikachu once more pumped his fists, the duo heading outside. Serena, from her place on the Pokémon Center couch, stifled a yawn and watched them train together with the rest of Ash's team, finding that it looked rather fun, even in the late hours. Her own eyes started to droop as she did so, and in an effort to make sure she stayed up late enough so she could drag Ash back inside, the honey blonde went to grab a glass of water.

Chimes soon filled the Pokémon Center, startling Serena, who hadn't realized just how late it was, the twelve chimes of midnight ringing around the nearly empty space. Most trainers had gone to sleep, and it allowed Serena the chance to breathe out a little loudly, recognizing just what day it was.

"Oh, hey, it's already tomorrow," Ash commented suddenly. Serena jumped, her water flying in the air as she tripped over her own two feet. She was quickly caught by Ash, and a flush creeped its way back up her neck. "Sorry, Serena!"

"It's okay!" she squeaked, voice a little higher than usual. Ash let go of her, allowing the honey blonde to turn around to look at her friend. Pikachu was on his shoulder, and he soon tapped Ash with his tail. It was an odd sign, but one that soon made much more sense as Ash held out his hand, a small box contained within it. "What's this?"

"Gift for you. I was trying to think of what to get, but Pikachu was the one to point it out," Ash admitted, scratching behind his head. Serena swallowed, reaching out tentatively to grab the small, poorly wrapped package. It didn't take long to discover its contents: a blue-beaded bracelet sitting in the center of it, blinking up at her in the low lights of the Center. "Uh…happy birthday."

"You…you knew? !" Serena asked in surprise. Ash just grinned in answer. For a moment, Serena wondered if Clemont had told him, but she also knew Ash would be the kind of person to tell her that if it was the case. Holding up the bracelet, Serena reasoned that it would look beautiful with her performance outfit before sliding it on to her wrist.

"Hope you like it!" he said, still grinning.

Serena said nothing, merely looking at his ever-infectious grin before striding forward and throwing her arms around him in a hug, reaching up to scratch at Pikachu's ears in thanks as well. He seemed unsure how to take it, as though not really understanding what it was for, until Serena uttered what her heart meant, only needing that moment to know what it would be.

"Thank you for a wonderful birthday."

 _Fín_

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, this was short. Much shorter than my usual works, just like last year's birthday fic. Last year, I did something based off of her Father AU. Now, of course, I could have repeated it with another of her stories, but I decided to go for something different. In this case, sort of a little episode that could have been found in XY but with a light Amour moment that was really just meant to be a nice, light scene. Hopefully you've enjoyed this, Luky!**

 **So, that said, there is something else I'll be posting soon, too, and be on the lookout for Part 2 of the prologue Tuesday as usual!**

 **Dare to Be Silly,**

 **Epicocity**


End file.
